Make A Tribute
by calanna52
Summary: There are a list of names choose one, put only the name in a review so everyone else can check to see if the character they want is taken. Then fill out the form PM ONLY! I will ignore reviews that aren't from guests. If you would like send a pick of character u make. I will write a real story and whoever made the character will be put in the end or beginning.


Ok, so I'll give you a list of characters and you can make a character for them!List:

Name:

Gender:

District(top 3, 1-13):

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

History:

Friends:

Strength:

Weakness:

Preferred Weapon:

Other weapon(s):

Token(optional):

Reaction at the reaping:

Career(Y/N):

Volunteer or Chosen:

Alliance (y/n), anybody in particular?:

Relationship (y/n), anybody in particular?:

Reaping outfit:

Interview Angle:

Interview Quote:

Interview Outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Training room strategy:

Arena strategy:

When is it ok for your Tribute to die and how?:

Tesserae(y/n):

District 7

G: Juneberry/June Hayes

District 8

G: Ellea Robyn

B: Benjamin/Benji Flanagan

District 9

G: Angela Hollow

B: Barley Ceres

B: Elijah Gerard

District 10

G: Brinley Lockhart

B: Dustin Barnette

District 11

G: Jen Jetts

B: Spud Deteste

District 12

G: Myah Hollwood

B: Exaveir Timn

District 1

Female Ivory Kortona

District 2

Male Cobi Night

District 4

Male Ciaran Mcroy

Female Chanel Romana

District 5

Male Lucas Hite

Female Halo Abrielle Drake

District 6

Male Austin Tucker

Female Trig Plitzer

District 7

Male Oliver Hollbrook

Female Lorelai Gilmore

District 8

Male Dedrick Coffin

Female Emmie Saratora

District 9

Male Galen Swane

Female Fern Breyer

District 10

Male Colton Green

Female Maybella Joyce

District 11

Male Mason helms

Female Rosalie "Allie" Carter

District 12

Male Alexander Murdock

Female Opal Mckenna

District 1 Male: Daniel Bridges, aged 18

District 1 Female: Cadis VanLeer, aged 16

District 2 Male: Zane Ronan, aged 16

District 2 Female: Arden O'Harrah, aged 15

District 3 Male: Placidus Palmer, aged 17

District 3 Female: Odilia Rochat, aged 14

District 4 Male: Ignatius Gooding, aged 18

District 4 Female: Soleil (pronounced so-lay) Hay, aged 13

District 5 Male: Elezar Brewen, aged 18

District 5 Female: Tiger-Lily Baker, aged 17

District 6 Male: Jonathon Craw, aged 15

District 6 Female: Melanie Welsh, aged 17

District 7 Male: Gareth Wilkinson, aged 12

District 7 Female: Kira Grey, aged 16

District 8 Male: Bone Neil, aged 17

District 8 Female: Velvet Joyra, aged 14

District 9 Male: Matthew Jones, aged 12

District 9 Female: Rosalinda Fenton, aged 17

District 10 Male: Logan Hemmings, aged 14

District 10 Female: Brigid Treal, aged 15

District 11 Male: Devon Black, aged 13

District 11 Female: Altheda Marshall, aged 15

District 12 Male: Henry Black, aged 13

District 12 Female: Saoirse (pronounced sir-sha) Harper, aged 17

District 1

Girl: Kat Willis (17)

Boy: Lucas Tinnin (18)

District 2

Girl: Vale Halette (17)

Boy: Usher Fackins (17)

District 3

Girl: Alexia Genisis (17)

Boy: Chaz Morgan (16)

District 4

Girl: Sawyer Van Henson (14)

Boy: Daylin Christenson (14)

District 5

Girl: Lillian Sands (13)

Boy: Simon Ands (16)

District 6

Girl: Louisa Orlip (16)

Boy: Markus Fantom (15)

District 7

Girl: Araya Garret (16)

Boy: Joshua Roger Freeman (12)

District 8

Girl: Emilia Pertshire (14)

Boy: Asher Faust (15)

District 9

Girl: Alavar Rina (17)

Boy: Tider Moon (13)

District 10

Girl: Sky Silveid (12)

Boy: Aiden Mathews (15)

District 11

Girl: Jasmine Afani (14)

Boy: Salleth Hawksmoor (15)

District 12

Girl: Kora Magoon (15)

Boy: Thunder Wahee (12)

District 1

Dean Mahoney

Niamh Prendiville

District 2

Eoin Horgan

District 1

F- Emmeline Taylor

M- Theseus Deahue

District 2

F- Saffiron Caraway

M- Glow Jennings

District 3

F- Pixilette 'Pixie' Lunelance

M- Jules 'Jewel' Lucas

District 4

F- Felicity Oss

M- Razor Swift

District 5

F- Clarissa 'Rissa' Ashby

M- Caesar Jones

District 6

F- Lucinda Whitfield

M- Brandon Ly

District 7

F- Amilea Cemil

M- Faxton Yates

District 8

F- Nire Kinn

M- Connor Withers

District 9

F- Joy Erell

M- Lucius Calendon

District 10

F- Ariel Mosse

M- Skye Atlant

District 11

F- Arletta Fulcher

M- Jay Ihu

District 12

F- Rena Flourish

M- Camden Jay

District 1- Luxury Items

M- Denim Savina (17)

F- Jade Ember (16)

District 2- Masonry, Weapons, and Peacekeeper Training

M- Flint Marco (18)

F- September Xavier (15)

District 3- Technology

M- Nexus Prime (14)

F- Neon Starlight (18)

District 4- Fishing

M- Lucas Calvin (14)

F- Kori Frost (18)

District 5- Power

M- Wiley Talzen (17)

F- Tawny Peters (16)

District 6- Transportation

M- Max Starling (13)

F- Victoria Rose (15)

District 7- Lumber

M- Christipher Calkins (16)

F- Yvae Levenue (18)

District 8- Textiles

M- Tanzo Marquilo (14)

F- Elanora (Bella) Mcdonald (13)

District 9- Grain

M- Tristan Huntzman (17)

F- GingerLilly (18)

District 10- Livestock

M- Vultur Venenum (18)

F- Alora Mait (17)

District 11- Agriculture

M- Bo Gillard (18)

F- Lapis Veranda (15)

District 12- Coal Mining

M- Luca Martin (17)

F- Saoirse Harper (16)

D1 (Male) – Flex Hardacre

D1 (Female) – Ginger Isles

D2 (Male) – Gathe Cowen

D2 (Female) – Bellona Addams

D3 (Male) – Harrison Drake

D3 (Female) – Berri Cocoa

D4 (Male) – Magnus Dinwiddie

D4 (Female) – Rhia Safran

D5 (Male) – Perry Asante

D5 (Female) – Clio Blackmore

D6 (Male) – Ashton Mount

D6 (Female) – Alesha Brackett

D7 (Male) – Griffin Hill

D7 (Female) – Danny Shine

D8 (Male) – Koren Vulkar

D8 (Female) – Melody Anders

D9 (Male) – Christopher Calkin

D9 (Female) – Erica Emmson

D10 (Male) – Dan Francis

D10 (Female) – Ivory Bellcourt

D11 (Male) – Flynn Harr

D11 (Female) – Keziah Bracken

D12 (Male) – Kazou Monte

D12 (Female) – Wisteria Rose

DISTRICT 1

Female: Ella Glass

Male: Callias Latro

DISTRICT 2

Female: Cici Lucius

Male: Alanze Ryden

DISTRICT 3

Female: Robyn Curtis

Male: Ashka Gray

DISTRICT 4

Female: Rebecca "becca" Stone

Male: Miles Steel

DISTRICT 5

Female: Rosie Bent

Male: Tonic Lisken

DISTRICT 6

Female: Arachne Samastar

Male: Wendle Edison

DISTRICT 7

Female: Amber Jordan

Male: Zyrus Blake Hatchet

DISTRICT 8

Female: Violet Ride

Male: Averworth Henchry

DISTRICT 9

Female: Chantelle Keld

Male: Dale Cooper

DISTRICT 10

Female: Maisy "may" Maribeth

Male: Anthony Underwood

DISTRICT 11

Female: Aqua Gee

Male: Joseph "Edward" Pendleton

DISTRICT 12

Female: Alexis Fleet

Male: Ryan Jones

District 1:

male: Stud Wellman, 18

female: Silk Smith, 18

District 2:

male: Perseus Greystone, 16

Female: Alexa Ludwig, 16

District 3:

male: Smythe Capri, 12

female: Anthea Kaine, 14

District 4:

Male: Porter Black

District 1-

Male: Stephen Talcott

Female: Valerie Hall

District 2-

Male: Granite Simon

Female: Faith

District 3-

Male: Jose Marshal

Female: Tayte Amleson

District 4-

Male: Seale Reegan

Female: Marissa Bell

District 5-

Male: Riley Cooper

Female: Sofia Romano

District 6-

Male: Marcus Ryder

Female: Alice Moore

District 7-

Male: Barry Woolworth

Female: Sawyer Raltanna

District 8-

Male: Adron West

Female: Sue Terrace

District 9-

Male: Hastesh Ghond

Female: Kaylee Holden

District 10-

Male: Keyan Porter

Female: Kasie Brand

District 11-

Male: Seth Amalfi

Female: Orchid Galloway

District 12-

Male: Cobra Deap

Female: Diana Willow

District 1:

Male: Kenzer McFlinn

Female: Talia Emmeline O'Malley

District 2:

Male: Cassius Antony

Female: Valerie Hall

District 3:

Male: Astro Vivaldi

Female: Miley Heartwood

District 4:

Male: Cobalt Flutz

Female: Coralie Dalton

District 5:

Male: Alex Wolfe

Female: Felicia Jobs

District 6:

Male: Marcel Thorne

Female: Marietta "Maria" Franklins

District 7:

Male: Tobias 'Toby' McHaden

Female: Jenessa Flay

District 8:

Male: Blade Reniss

Female: Cherry Parsons

District 9:

Male: Brantor Desosil

Female: Jessamine Debutante

District 10

Male: Rush Slimkered

Female: Theresa 'Tessa' Levonue

District 11:

Male: Buffort Kingspew

Female: Zaria Paska

District 12:

Male: Ash Davis

Female: Temperance (Temppie) Fernel

D1: Luxary

M: Lux Smith

F: Valerie Hall

D2: Military and Masonry

M: Falcon McCoy

F: Camron Ara Lethlon

D3: Technology

M: Wyatt Fitzgerald

F: Belladonna Truong

D4: Fishing

M: Michael Lexington

F: Eliza Lakes

D5: Energy

M: Eli Anderson

F: Cara Ignot

D6: Transportation

M: Grayson Blye

F: Lynette Caraway

D7: Lumber

M: Ethan Harris

F: Lucy Richards

D8: Textiles

M: Pharoh Stobe

F: Libia Hael

D9: Grain

M: Edmund Stevens

F: Paige Mehmet

D10: Livestock

M: Tyrone Lore

F: Kyra Peskin

D11: Agriculture

M: Roshon Laker

F: Alexis Fleet

D12: Mining

M: Ace Monroe

F: Avalon Kovien

Female: Katarina Listrine, 17

District 5:

Male: Austin Lee

Female: Jackie Luguz, 14

District 6:

Male: Aarron Devers

Female: Kiki Apollo, 14

District 7:

Male: Fergus Bronze, 17

Female: Schaelen Hughes, 15

District 8:

Male: Calzar "Cal" Seraphim, 16

Female: Jasmine Afani, 13

District 9:

Male: Clare Night

Female: Flora Pettigrew, 16

District 10:

Male: Leo Trester

Female: Angelica Reel, 17

District 11:

Male:Brooks Loriel

Female: Annalisa Catel, 15

District 12:

Male: Kale Minos

Female: Mirina Kayoul, 17

District 1 Girl: Lavender Stars

District 1 Boy: Flint Morcombe

District 2 Girl: Celidh Smith

District 2 Boy: Logan Ritter

District 3 Girl: Blair Coney

District 3 Boy: Trevor Lian

District 4 Girl: Alison Martin

District 4 Boy: Carter Prinston

District 5 Girl: Chrysanthemum Thyme

District 5 Boy: Julius Herbert

District 6 Girl: Andrea Leaf

District 6 Boy: Luke Leaf

District 7 Girl: Rileon Camo

District 7 Boy: Cres Reyes

District 8 Girl: Eliza Norfolk

District 8 Boy: Ryder Foxx

District 9 Girl: Naomi Greye

District 9 Boy: Lyx Stein

District 10 Girl: Evie Southam

District 10 Boy: Wilhelm Meyer

District 11 Girl: Azura Grace Hope

District 11 Boy: Dex Freund

District 12 Girl: Skye Rosewood

District 12 Boy: Thunder Marsh

D1-F- Topaz Shine

D1- M- Ember Cunsen

D2- F- Avril May

D2- M-Aliter Marques

D3- F- Calista "Calli" Reede

D3-M- Zak Elodee

D4- F- Arayana Daniela Alicia Kayla Alison Smith

D4- M-Thomas "Tommy" Redgrave

D5- F – Gwen Strait

D5-M- Cody Track

D6-F- Lemon Beriner

D6-M- Lavon Haze

D7- F- Danica Rowens

D7- M- Caden Sanders

D8-M- Kai Septor

D8 F- Ardiana Talon

D9 F Zalie Kiani

D9- M- Matthew Michigan

D 10-F- Halo Louise Drake

D10-M- Puritiy Flanner

D11 – F- Annabelle Lockelle

D11-M- Colt Madison

D-12-F- Alexra Lynch

D-12-M- Ari Hamilton

District 1:

Female: Ruby Winchester

Male: Adrian Zealous

District 2:

Female: Raezor Summers

Male: Trace Balkin

District 3:

Female: Sally Meade

Male: Felix North

District 4:

Female: Olivia Reed

Male: Angus Fallow

District 5:

Female: Eileen Adelo "Adel" Leveque

Male: Bennette Staffer

District 6:

Female: Cora Coburn

Male: Kaylub Prince

District 7:

Female: Dahlia Rose

Male: Chris James Cox

District 8:

Female: Willa Banks

Male: Thatch Peddlar

District 9:

Female: Eve Williows

Male: Calazar (Cal) Zarkos

District 10:

Female: Bryn Scott

Male: Myrohn Stiff

District 11:

Female: Avalon Dante

Male: Linkin Grace

District 12:

Female: Azelea Thornrush

Male: Blane Drake

D1 M: Caleb Teachworth

D1 F: Maria Pleed

District Two

Boy: Steal Richards

Girl: Agi Grull

District Three

Boy: Train Blue

Girl: Didgette Duejes

District Four:

Boy: Orlando D'Agostino

Girl: Clara Definn

District Five

Boy: Crow Kratoes

Girl: Ghyra Fulsvett

District Six:

Boy: Donner Roading

Girl: Zuri Crohmwell

District Seven:

Boy: Gladius Maximus

Girl: Zaila Winterloft

District Eight:

Boy: Corthon Silphin

Girl: Myra Nonely

District Nine:

Boy: Ethan Fleak

Girl: Liana Thyme

District Ten

Boy: Wraith Steff

Girl: Volvo Heat

District Eleven:

Boy: Tolith Kintin

Girl: Scar Wolf

District Twelve:

Boy: Zaya Inca

Girl: Fiona Clevely (12)

District 1 Female: Cassiopeia Sinclair, Age 18 -

District 2 Female: Achromatic 'Chrome' Just, Age 14

District 3 Female: Jordan Valencia, Age 15

District 4 Female: Neon 'Neko' Starlight, Age 18

District 5 Female: Anya Harkness, Age 17

District 6 Female: Talissa 'Tally' Thorn, Age 14

District 7 Female: Andrea Ellis, Age 17

District 8 Female: Aqua Black, Age 14

District 9 Female: Ashtoria 'Ash' Fields, Age 16

District 10 Female: Zaria Paska, Age 17

District 11 Female: Winnie Sidder, Age 18

District 12 Female: Wren Aster, Age 13

District 1 Male: Niall O`Hara, Age 17

District 2 Male: Lapis Lazuli, Age 17

District 3 Male: Declan Kingsley, Age 17

District 4 Male: Dax Duncain, Age 17

District 5 Male: Ari Blase, Age 12

District 6 Male: Honorius Allardyce, Age 18

District 7 Male: Thomas Eucliff, Age 16

District 8 Male: Felix Delaine, Aged 14

District 9 Male: Johann Dracomir, Age 13

District 10 Male: Gavin Wolfe, 18

District 11 Male: Blake Cheilbik, Age 13

District 12 Male: Joey Skinner, Age 13

District 1: Sam Parkenson & Evern Giles

District 2: Jacin Hallows & Kiros Haynes

District 3: Nazaire Lynch

District 4: Allison King & Aleron King

District 5: Serge Hardy

District 6: Jane Doelte & Adiam Barton

District 7: Alla James & Calias Stamos

District 8: Kerli Dey

District 9: Kippah Jones

District 10: Herve Gough

District 11: Ambel Silver

District 12: Sofia Cassidy

District 1: Camilla Lux & Perla LeStrange

District 2: Mai Venom& Scarlett de Angelo

District 3: Iviette Nelson & Verr Underwood

District 4: Chock Siltz & Lachelle Songbird

District 5: Callista Arvina & Skene Rudolphine

District 6: Dashiell Tait& Bo Littlewood

District 7: Jewellery Shine & Rainbow Waters

District 8: Ra Green & Pipa Lemongrass -

District 9: Salena Nelson & Savina Featherstone

District 10: Noella Holten & Althea Combe

District 11: Kai Finch & Fauna Copperglass

District 12: Gwenael Maye & Marcus Lux

Male Anddy Mayure (18)

Female Valentina sparkke (14)

District 2

Male James Mayler (14)

Female Alice Hemione (14)

District 3

Male Boew Dickenson (13)

Female Anastasia Macintosh (15)

District 4

Male Mil Fish (18)

Female Celia Wake (16)

District 5

Male Tain Chove (17)

Female Celi Quaze (14)

District 6

Male Tanzo Marquilo (15)

Female Zoe Macintosh (14)

District 7

Male Hunter Walters (17)

Female Rhianna Quinlan (16)

District 8

Male Dale Cloth (16)

Female Kataiana Shro (15)

District 9

Male Ariy Grain (14)

Female Jenessa Flay (15)

District 10

Male Bruce Dairy (17)

Female Gabriel Prod (16)

District 11

Male Harry Dan (14)

Female Chrome Evelyn (12)

District 12

Male Kender Jay (13)

Female Ceader May (12)

District 1

M- Onyx Fire

F- Natalia Bloom

District 2

M- Joey Hemlock

F- Jana Infera

District 3

M- Berto Quist

F- Olivia Matthews

District 4

M- Christopher Corner

F- Araya Leonard

District 5

M- David John Rodriguez

F- Bianca Tallmwood

District 6

M- Abdula Mbowe

F- Amelia Pensive

District 7

M- Thorn Red

F- Foxy Dart

District 8

M- Neven Hartwin

F- Teagen Chote

District 9

M- Kias Mist

F- Roxy Lynn

District 10

M- Alec Wilthorn

F- Tenar Vilde

District11

M- Marth Gadne

F- Godiva Dhowe

District 12

M- Lucas Jafe

F- Raven Lorran

District 1

Female: Mirage Temis (17)

Male: Luxe Cressa (18)

District 2

Female: Marisa "Isa" Perez (18)

Male: Victor Sharpe (15)

District 3

Female: Katie Channing (12)

Male: Jamier Brown (16)

District 4

Female: Angel Curry (17)

Male: Cliff Laughlin (15)

District 5

Female: Lovely Jackson (12)

Male: Kaul Helper (15)

District 6

Female: Eleanor Cage (17)

Male: Jessy "Jes" Ladin (16)

District 7

Female: Vana Janes (15)

Male: Tobias McHaden (18)

District 8

Female: Marie Anne Shadow (17)

Male: Drugget Wilson (15)

District 9

Female: Eilonwy Heavensway (17)

Male: Dante Ramiro (18)

District 10

Female: Arianna Golding (14)

Male: Callum McLean (12)

District 11

Female: Capricorn Ampour (12)

Male: Jared Atom (13)

District 12

Female: Astona Steele (16)

Male: Thorn Plenty (12)

Male- Percival Ross

Female- Sapphire Golde

Male- Camelot Roux

Female- Kat Smart

District 2-

Male- Lynx Hilton

Female- Brittania Lyon

Male- Xerox Roult

Female- Molly Kingston

District 3-

Male- Calto Wolins

Female- Emily Conners

Male- Logan Hunts

Female- Clasia Delamere

District 4-

Male- Dorsal Livingston Jr

Female- Storm Star

Male- Lycander Nous

Female- Castar Minnow

District 5-

Male- Ryku-Rio Duskin

Female- Soul Duskin

Male- Gix Lenstone

Female- Gywnn Scansin

District 6-

Male- Dyvid All

Female- Cylia Bozarth

Male- Charlie Hanes

Female- Cynthia Nazzarath

District 7-

Male- Nyell Rand

Female- Lavender Astel

Male- Damien Stealer

Female- Bailey Nell

District 8-

Male- Nick Korhme

Female- Lynda Roll

Male- Loki Gridge

Female- Hestia Deam

District 9-

Male- Morti Nanan

Female- Lynda Roll

Male- Roary Pond

Female- Amelia Pond

District 10-

Male- Van Blitz

Female- Alice Shepard

Male- Cashmere Hotteness

Female- Libia Rodgers

District 11-

Male- Jacob Malrrk

Female- Iris Willow

Male- Taylor Tillia

Female- Tanya Tillia

District 12-

Male- Cal Bright

Female- Topaz Batchelor

Male- Tank Quezar (17)

Female- Pennelope Quezar (12)

District 1

Male: Xerox Roult

Female: Glitter Jones

District 2

Male: Hunter Triton

Female: Diamond Darga

District 3

Male: Corfel Lee

Female: Soleil Lume

District 4

Male: Jace (Golden Boy) Wavelusp

Female: Flounder Moray

District 5

Male: Diorgo Flodwin

Female: Niallia Gordonia

District 6

Male: River Petrus

Female: Genevieve Huston

District 7

Male: Vorgote Squore

Female: Benicia Zoroza

District 8

Male: Greyson Madden

Female: Shadow Rose

District 9

Male: Forpso Torjete

Female: Linam Lorfell

District 10

Male: Hornoso Gorje

Female: Carlema Lorod

District 11

Male: Gosmo Gloan

Female: Cpenia Sporo

District 12

Male: Cole Wells

Female: Natalia Raven

D1B: Cornell Lear

D1G: Sapphira Victoire Golde

D2B: Chase Sedesky

D2G: Daisy Marie Fidens

D3B: Cyrus Browne

D3G: Eliza Hattana

D4B: Bastian Maris

D4G: Ariana Anastasia

D5B: Garrette Toosle

D5G: Jayce Kimura

D6B: Dominique

D6G: Annie Fenzine

D7B: Tasi Merkava

D7G: Gwendolen Jade

D8B: Melvin Supponde

D8G: Gossamer Abigail Pierson

D9B: Terrian Cane

D9G: Jeanette Milleder Grissom

D10B: Bay Cliff Rosien

D10G: Ajax "Jaxi" Suaden

D11B: Baron Raff

D11G: Lyndsay Emilia Christoph

D12B:Iris Lee

D12G: Daryl Thread

D1

Male 1 – Rowan Waxis (14)

Male 2 – Firden Resp (16)

Female 1 – Sofee Grinwood (16)

Female 2 – Phoenix Tiell (15)

D8

Male 1 – Carter Bloom (17)

Male 2 – Niko Castello (18)

Female 1 – Nicolette 'Nikki' Fray (16)

Female 2 – Alyss Fray (17)

D9

Male 1 – Romeo Montgomery (16)

Male 2 – Nigel Cremets (17)

Female 1 – Cornelia Tertia (13)

Female 2 – Selena Trei (16)

D10

Male 1 – Leander Denton (15)

Male 2 – Shark Bethol (14)

Female 1 – Jaydin Kendall McLain (15)

Female 2 – Kiwi Hastings (17)

D11

Male 1 – Electron Snow (13)

Male 2 – Vihn Duong (18)

Female 1 – Myra Kellson (14)

Female 2 – Tylin Greys (16)

D12

Male 1 – Sebastian Sleith (15)

Male 2 – Henrique 'Henri' Sydney-Snow (12)

Female 1 – Sunday Telford (16)

Female 2 – Alycee McDonovan (15)

D13

Male 1 – Ranen Hollock (13)

Male 2 – Archie Cross (15)

Female 1 – Lorelei McAdams (14)

Female 2 – Daphne Apollo (12)

D1

Male 1 – Prion Hagen (16)

Male 2 – Graphite Mark Gray (16)

Female 1 – Anastaysha 'Star' Black (13)

Female 2 – Priscilla Hart (13)

D2

Male 1 – Liam Vega (18)

Male 2 – Herring 'Rin' Qiu (13)

Female 1 – Lexive 'Lexi' Maritate (17)

Female 2 – Sandy Beechnut (12)

D3

Male 1 – Skyler Senclare (14)

Male 2 – Noctarn Dayermay (17)

Female 1 – Kallina 'Kalli' Censura (16)

Female 2 – Aella Wexler (15)

D4

Male 1 – Novin Platic (15)

Male 2 – Felix Rell (17)

Female 1 – Carlie Mansfield (12)

Female 2 – Cinca X (12)

D5

Male 1 – Symel Larrieno (17)

Male 2 – Philip Dolores(16)

Female 1 – Alexis Steelsheen (15)

Female 2 – Amber Heathspark (13)

D6

Male 1 – Aelius Nobel (17)

Male 2 – Robert 'Robin' Robyns (14)

Female 1 – Persephone 'Seph' Aroda (17)

Female 2 – Eve (15)

D7

Male 1 – Apollo Alphaeus (17)

Male 2 – Cyan Relting (17)

Female 1 – Celeste 'Lest' Wyatt (15)

Female 2 – Antoinette Aquamarine (14)

D8

Male 1-Damien Grendel (14)

Male 2 – Giyran Leet (18)

Female 1 – Gina Rae (17)

Female 2 – Kora Arai (13)

D9

Male 1 – Nuse Riobe (16)

Male 2 – Darius Wharldon (18)

Female 1 – Lillian Robits (17)

Female 2 – Natane Bridgely (16)

D10

Male 1 – Charizo Tycar (14)

Male 2 – Aiden Felmerson (15)

Female 1 – Willow Ravenwood (12)

Female 2 – Kendra Fritz (17)

D11

Male 1 – Reid Shackleford (18)

Male 2 – Edward Reed (12)

Female 1 – Cordelia Wensworth (17)

Female 2 – Liana 'Lia' Sparrow (14)

D12

Male 1 – Harry Field (18)

Male 2 – Nobie Phlour (13)

Female 1 – Kit Kat (14)

Female 2 –Melena Marcus (17)

District 1: Sapphire Resperyan/Golden Kchaiuyu

District 2: Alice Nightengale/Errol Ying

District 3: Adelina Likio/Sydney Dridge

District 4: Celeste Forgociu/Gill Cloresce

District 5: Jessie Jing/Norman Inn

District 6:Melanie Quezthal/Lexington Reed

District 7: Alexandria Kyo/Silis Anoray

District 8: Annie Lieh/Joshua Lieh

District 9:Claire Kuchingko/Bill Bernabe

District 10: Robynn Jekingson/Alex Wagg

District 11: Zaria Paska/Eric Foresnon

District 12: Rye Elivin/Jackson DumpDistrict

1: Luxury

M-Pantalaimon DeLoria

F-Antoinette Alexandra Aquamarine

District 2: Masonry

M- Vic Whale

F- Vera Snow

District 3: Electronics

M- Cal Nexram

F- Rosa Martinez

District 4: Fishing

M- Aranel Nolatari

F-Clarisse Crane

District 5: Power

M- Cavan Crane

F- Callie Coulby

District 6: Transportation

M- Julian Raj

F- Madison Medina

District 7: Lumber

M- Aerin Swahg

F- Melanie Christinson

District 8: Textiles

M- Keane Roberts

F- Emma Louise Neves

District 9: Grain

M- Lane Silver

F- Ariana Rosenburg

District 10: Livestock

M- Mark Mattew Mine

F- Victoria Amber Mine

District 11: Agriculture

M- Dearrien Briane

F- Samantha Evens

District 12: Coal Mining

M- Aandy Zimmerman

F- Lily GilmoreDistrict 1 :

Carlisle Verto (M) (18)

Bethany Jones (F) (13)

District 2 :

Jon Butcher (M) (18)

Evangeline Spencer (F) (17)

District 3 :

Harris Septer (M) (14)

Summer Parkinson (F) (12)

District 4 :

Septimus Odair (M) (15)

Jessica Yearsly (F) (13)

District 5:

Jake Woodcock (M) (17)

Victoria Pensieve (F) (14)

District 6 :

Taz Roppers (M) (18)

Chloe Ashton (F) (16)

District 7 :

Charlie Higgs (M) (13)

Isabelle Fearson (F) (12)

District 8 :

Duncan Cole (M) (15)

Ambrosia Johnson (F) (17)

District 9 :

Henry Adams (M) (12)

Eliza Dawber (F) (16)

District 10 :

Paul Riverton (M) (13)

Augusta Goshea (F) (15)

District 11 :

Trevor Hodgson (M) (12)

Samantha Grace (F) (18)

District 12 :

Li Yun (M) (14)

Ebony Rooney (F) (17)

District 1- Luxury

Female: Acalia Fern

Male: Emery Velt

District 2- Masonry

Female: Victicious Massen

Male: Nioh Cadwell

District 3- Electronics

Female: Olivia 'Liv' McMaster

Male: Jonathon 'Jace' Hunter

X District 4- Fishing

Male: Corey 'Tripp' Ashwey

Female: Arianna 'Ari' Whiteraven

X District 5- Power

Male: Dako Tacody

Female: Lollila 'Lolli' Saven

District 6- Transportation

Male: Spika Cobain

Female: Lia Harris

District 7- Lumber

Male: Taxin Maup

Female: Minka Callahan

District 8- Textiles

Male: Adrian Spindle

Female: Elsa Fairbain

District 9- Grain

Male: Miles Stark

Female: Zaria Paska

District 10- Livestock

Male: Levine 'Levi' Gerven

Female: Tylerin Lukus

District 11- Agriculture

Male: Rowan Thorn

Female: Catalina 'Cat' Rose

District 12- Coal Mining

Male: George Phills

Female: Riley Reets


End file.
